The present invention relates to a derivative of azole represented by the formula (I): ##STR1## wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, a haloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a cyano group or a nitro group and X can be the same or different atom or group, n represents an integer of from 1 to 5 and A represents a nitrogen atom or a methine group, a process for producing the derivative of azole and an agricultural and horticultural composition having a fungicidal activity, a plant glowth regulating activity and a herbicidal activity and containing the derivative of azole as an active ingredient.
Field crops are badly damaged by plant diseases every year, and agricultural chemicals to control them cause the serious environmental pollution, which has become people's great concern. Therefore, there has been a great demand for a new fungicide for agriculture and horticulture which has a low level of toxicity to human, animals, birds and fish and also has a low level of phytotoxicity to useful plants. Such a fungicide should be highly safe in handling, have very little adverse effect on the environment, and produce outstanding control effect for a wide variety of plant diseases.
In an effort to develop such an epoch-making fungicide for agriculture and horticulture, the present inventors studied for new compounds instead of mere modifications of existing compounds. To this end, they synthesized a large number of derivatives of azole and tested their usefulness in practical use. As a result, it was found that derivatives of azole represented by the formula (I) have the above-mentioned characteristics. ##STR2## wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, a haloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a cyano group or a nitro group and X can be the same or different atom or group, n represents an integer of from 1 to 5 and A represents a nitrogen atom or a methine group.
In addition and surprisingly enough, the present inventors have found that the derivative of azole exert not only a fungicidal effect but also a plant growth control effect and herbicidal effect. These findings led to the present invention.